Sleep Fetish
by Taru-Wolf
Summary: Hinata and Kiba alone in a tent and some stuff happens. Lemon party. please excuse the bolded part, dunno why that happened


**A/N: This is my second attempt at First Person POV. Please excuse extra "I"'s and junk. Oh, and my first full lemon. **

**I had to read so many doujins to try to make things less awkward in my writing, if it worked or not I guess we'll see. I'm writing on a tablet so auto correct is always riding my dick, I try to proofread a few times, but if I've missed anything, my bad. Enjoy and reviews are always welcomed. **

**The feeling of his body near mine is calming. He never fails when it comes to making me feel protected, his warmth a reminder that no matter what was outside this tent, he wouldn't let it lay a finger on me.**

**But the sudden feeling of his hand coming to rest on my hip startled me to say the least; it felt scorching against my skin, making me regret my decision in wearing boy-shorts to bed.**

**As his fingers lightly caress the flesh of my hip, I can feel a blush rise up my neck and to my cheeks. What is he doing?**

**"Hina...?" His voice barely a whisper.**

** I have no idea why, but I lay there pretending to sleep, like I don't feel his hand on my hip or hear his choked voice in my ear.**

**I have to fight the urge to jump when his hand slowly moves its way to the dip of my side, fingers spread to touch as much of my skin within radius as he can. **

**I feel his chest press into my back cautiously, like he's afraid I'll suddenly jump up and scream at him for touching me.**

**Shy fingers move their way under my T-shirt and settle on my belly, and his head moves closer to mine till I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck; it's then that I feel him kiss it, just the slightest brush of lips on my neck. I want to call out, ask him why he's doing this; he had never showed any interest of this nature in me before, so why now? I want to ask him these things, but I'm afraid...**

**Afraid he'll stop.**

**His hand and kiss have set a fire in my belly that I'm afraid will be put out once I alert him of my consciousness. **

**Moving fingers grab my attention. They dance nervously near my breasts, I can only imagine the inner turmoil he's having with himself at this point. I want to tell him it's okay, that I want him to- and maybe he's a mind reader or his lust won over because I feel the slight brush of his fingers moving to cup my left breast, trapping my nipple between two knuckles. His breath starts coming out in faster puffs as he mounds my breast softly. The fire in my belly goes wild, heat spreads from my toes to my head. He twerks my nipple, pulling and rubbing the swollen nipple between his fingers, he continues the same acts on the right nipple, making me want to arch my back so very badly, but I hold back that is till he pinches it, causing a shaky yet lust filled "K-Kiba!" to escape my lips.**

**It was like time stood still. His hands stopped their teasing, I couldn't even feel him breathing, but then it sped up- his hands left my body and he was at the other side of the tent in a matter of seconds. **

**His almost golden eyes were looking at me with such fear, clawed hands shaking... I just want to hold him.**

**"H-Hina, I'm so sorry, I dunno what came over me...I just...just." The blush he was had right now could rival the red of his tattooed cheeks, I had never seen Kiba act so...cute.**

**I sat watching Kiba as he tries frantically to explain his actions to me.**

**My eyes travel down his strong jaw that I just want to layer with kisses, down his toned chest I want to run my hands over, to..t-to..his wickedly noticeable...b-boner.**

**My cheeks instantly flare up.**

**Did touching my body really do that to him? There was a deep yearning in my body, I could feel myself getting wet for him. **

**These new feelings gave me the courage to crawl over to the blubbering Inuzuka.**

**"Kiba...please." I say before placing a shy kiss on his shocked lips.**

**"Hinata-" I kiss him again, "What are you-" I pull him in for a deep kiss, my fingers running into his brown locks, my heart leaps when Kiba starts kissing back, licking and nipping my lower lip. His tongue looks for entrance into my mouth which I gladly give him, loving how his tongue dominates my own. **

**His hands glide themselves under my T-shirt, taking my full breasts into his large hands, I moan happily into his mouth as he thumbs my already hard nipples while still massaging my breasts. **

**"Oh..oh, Hinata." Kiba groans, pulling away from the kiss, and removing his hands from my breasts to grab my hips, making me realize that I was slowly grinding my pussy on Kiba's dick. **

**He looks at me with such a dark needful look. He wants me and I'm more than ready to give myself him.**

**But first...**

**I kiss and nip my way down his throat, pulling the shirt he was wearing out of my way. Taking a few moments to love his beautiful chest, I finish my journey to his pajama bottoms, I feel Kiba's loving hands entwine into my indigo hair.**

**"You sure bout this, Hina?" He asks his voice deliciously dripping with need.**

**I don't even reply, I just stick my fingers under the hem of his pajamas and underwear, pulling them down and freeing Kiba's erect cock in one swoop.**

**Oh my.**

**Kiba's eyes held a wild look in them. I could tell he was excited for what I was planning on doing. I shouldn't keep him waiting anymore, right?**

**I shyly place my hand around the head of his cock, using the pre-cum he was dripping as lube to move to the base and back up.**

**He groans at my touch making me feel excited, I keep on pumping, making him tremble in pleasure. "Please...Please use your mouth." Kiba pants, lovingly stroking my hair.**

**Looking up into his eyes, I place my mouth around the head of his cock and begin running my tongue in circles around it, silently thanking every erotic book I've ever read.**

**Kiba's fingers immediately tighten in my hair, his breathing coming out unsteady as I take him further into my mouth before I start to bob my head back and forth.**

**"Mmm" He starts thrusting his hips slowly, making me gag a little on his length. "Ah, sorry. You're mouth just feels so good." He gives me an apologetic smile.**

**His praise brought a deep blush to my face, but made my pussy feel wetter than before.**

**I move faster, ignoring my gags as I deep-throat his cock, keeping my tongue flat to massage the underside of it.**

**"Oh, damn...Oh, shit." Kiba grips the side of my head tightly, his hips thrusting into my mouth, causing my nose to repeatedly mush into his pelvis. **

**"Fuck, Hinata. I'm gonna-"**

My eyes widen as hot cum shoots into the back of my throat, making me unconsciously swallow around Kiba's cock, he quickly pulls out of my mouth, causing the rest of his load to shoot onto my clothed breasts.

"Sorry 'bout your shirt.." Kiba says chuckling while scratching the back of his head. He grabs the hem of my soiled shirt and pulls it over my head before pushing me onto my back with a grin. "Now, it's your turn, Hina."

Light kisses cover my features, making me giggle as he smooches my tiny nose.

He gently guides me into a smoldering kiss, his lips clashing into mine as his more dominant side takes over the make-out. The heat of it all blinding me from his traveling fingers, which made their way down my body, stoping shortly to graze my bare breasts and stomach before finding their way between my thighs, teasing them with soft touches.

a nibble on my lip brings me out of my daze.

Kiba looks down at me with a smile. "I'ma make you cum now, kay?"

"Oh...O-okay."

Kiba's fingers press between my pantied folds, teasing my clit and sending a small shock up my spine, making me arch my back. "A-Ah... Kiba!"

"That's only the start, Babe." He says with a toothy grin. He takes my arched position as an opportunity to take one of my perked nipples into his mouth his tongue flicking and massaging it mercilessly. While his free hand worked on the other breast.

Kiba quickly made is way down, only taking a few seconds to kiss my bellybutton, making me giggle.

A clawed nail removes my panties from my heated flesh; I would have protested the ripping of one of my favorite pairs of underwear, if his sneaky fingers didn't steal the words out of my mouth with the way they were massaging and teasing my clit.

Bitting my lip, I hold back a few moans, it...has never felt this intense before, was it because it was Kiba doing it? Making my body feel so... so hot.

Kiba's head pokes up from between my thighs, a scowl on his face. "This is not the time to be shy, Hina. If you want my tongue you're gonna have'ta ask for it." He hangs his tongue out lazily near my swollen clit, as if to visually tease me. But, oh did it tease. Just the thought of his warm wet tongue licking my clit was enough to drive me mad.

"Pl-...please, Kiba..." My voice is barely a whisper, my mind spinning with embarrassment. How can I ask him to do something like that!

"Please what?" He replies, his head tilting to one side as he gives me a devilishly sexy smile.

"Please..uh, please...lic-" I shake my head. I couldn't do it, there's no way I could say something so lewd, never! Not Eve-

Kiba's tongue darts out, giving a small flick on my clit. Small and fast, but enough to drive a spark through my body.

"Oh, please do that again, please lick me again, Kiba." I basically mew at him.

"Heh, well since you asked so sweetly."

His tongue went to work on my clit, licking in a slow but firm motion, almost like he was trying to savor me.

I moan and pant for him, my fingers glide through his hair, grabbing the locks. I'm too lost in the pleasure of his tongue to care about my modestly.

"A-ah! Kiba, it feels so good!" I roll my hips, making him press his face into me. Kiba's tongue licks faster, he takes my throbbing clit into his mouth, while still massaging it.

The whole sensation of it causes my body to shake with the build up of an orgasm. He pushes a finger into my wet center, pumping it in and out with the pace of his tongue.

A second finger pushes me over the side, my body jerking slightly as waves of pleasure wash over me.

I lay staring at the top of the tent, my breath coming out in fast shallow puffs. Kiba removes himself from between my legs and lays at my side giving me small kisses along my cheek and neck.

"Hmm, Hina. You're so cute." He whispers to me, his warm lips pressing to my own.

I sit up and push Kiba till he's on his back looking up at me curiosity as I straddle his hips.

I need him bad, my body is aching for him, and by the look in his eyes I know he feels the same.

Kiba lays his hands on my hips, moving them down to position my entrance over his cock, prodding me a little.

"You ready?" He asks. his hand rubbing my hip encouragingly.

I shyly nod my head, giving Kiba the okay to push my hips down.

It wasn't as bad as I figured it'd be. I thought it would... well, hurt.

If anything, it felt uncomfortable: there was a bit of stinging around my entrance where his member was stretching me. But other than that, it felt... good. The feeling of being filled in such a way made my stomach feel bubbly, I place my hands on Kiba's chest and give an experimental bounce on his cock.

A strangled groan brings my attention back to Kiba.

"Y-you okay, Kiba? " I ask him, my stomach drops in fear. I hurt him didn't I?

Kiba looks up at me with dark eyes, his hands on my hips tighten.

"You're just very tight." He says as he gently rocks my hips, moving himself in and out of my body in slowly.

"Is t-that bad...?"

Kiba shakes his head. "No, It feels fucking amazing, I want nothing more then to flip you over and fuck you senseless, but I don't want to hurt you, Babe."

My cheeks flare up at Kiba's words, but my body reacts differently by making my clit feel tingly. Who knew dirty talk would effect me in such a way...

I don't want Kiba restraining himself because he thinks he'll hurt me, I need him to see that I don't need him to baby me. Whether it's in training or fu-...fuc-...making love.

I bite my lip thinking.

Ah!

I push Kiba's hands off my hips and bring my knees up so I'm squatting over him with his member still inside me. Leaning back with one of my hands holding me up, I bring the other to grab my breast.

Kiba gives me a confused look "Hinata, what are you doing?"

I don't reply and just close my eyes as I begin to rub my breast and bounce myself on Kiba's cock, faster then the pace he had set before.

I slowly bring my hand down my body, tickling my skin with my fingertips as I make my way to my destination.

I moan as I begin to rub my clit, my hips bouncing faster on Kiba's hard cock.

I watch Kiba as he watches me work my clit with my fingers.

"That's so fucking hot, Hina." His eyes look wild with lust filled hunger.

I smile at his praise and let my head roll back enjoying the beautiful sensations building up in my body.

"How good are you feeling, babe?" Kiba asks, leaning back on his elbows.

"Ah-..Good..S-so good." I moan back to him, moving my fingers in a frenzy as I feel my an orgasm building up.

"Yeah? Looks like it." He chuckles "You feel so perfect, so wet and tight..."

I don't know if it was my fingers, Kiba's words, or maybe both, but I could feel myself starting to cum.

And I'm guessing Kiba sensed this, because he sat up and gripped my butt making me sit on his lap, before slamming his cock so hard and fast inside me that I nearly screamed at the sudden intensity of it, my body erupting in the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced.

I hear Kiba moan deliciously in my ear as my juices spill over onto his cock.

"Oh, fuck...Hinata..Ah..fuck" Kiba groans as he continues to slam his cock into me.

He buries his cock deep in me as he cums, him arms holding me tightly around my waist.

"Wow." He breaths after a few seconds falling back onto his back, sweaty and out of breath, but with a grin on his face.

I smile down at him "Wow." I laugh as I lean down and kiss him before rolling over to lay at his side feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Kiba?" I reply trying to fight off sleep.

"Do you gotta sleep fetish?"

"W-w-wha, N-no...I just...I.." I sit up in a panic. I can feel my cheeks alight with embarrassment.

But Kiba jut laughs and pulls me into a hug "I'm only kidding" he laughs as he kisses my forehead.

"I love you." He whispers

"I l-love you too." I whisper back snuggling deeper into his warmth.

**A/N: Welp, that's it for this one. Lemme know what ya think^-^**


End file.
